Sons of Gorgon
by I-Really-Wouldn't-Know
Summary: An AU fic where they meet Charlie Bradbury in season 1 - After a bunch of students go missing Sam now must go undercover but meets a rather strange and... interesting hacker along the way


Son of gorgons

A supernatural Fanfic

"I don't know about this…" a young student tells his friend. They were deep in the forest now, it was undeniably dark and his friend's silence didn't make it any better… he felt his skin crawl as they ventured deeper "Dude… where are we going?"

His questions were still left answered as they reached an old abandoned warehouse "Let's go…" his friend finally spoke up, they both headed inside…

The warehouse was quiet almost unnervingly quiet, it was obvious that it hadn't been touched in a long time, this was probably the first time it had sound inside

"Alright, man… why'd you bring me here…" the student's friend looked at him over his shoulder, there was a sly grin plastered on his face "Dude…"

The friends slips on his hood, there was a strange symbol on his hood that somewhat made the student cringe "What the-"

Before he could continue, someone smacked his head hard enough to disorient him. Once his vision had cleared he found himself tied and bound inside a dark room, he could make out metal bars all around him, it looked like something out of the American gladiators

"HELP!" he shouted, but there was nothing but echo…

Out of the darkness a figure appeared dressed in a hooded cloak, with the symbol his friend had on the sleeve

"So it begins…" one said

"What the hell is going on?! If this is some sort of prank you guys better fucking stop it!" the student screamed trying to slide his hands out of the shackles

One figure shook his head "No prank… you should consider yourself lucky…" he said as they all began to mumble "If you survive we shall show you great freedom… the will to do anything…"

"Survive? Survive what?" the student heard the metal gate opening, two of the hooded figures were dragging a sort of being by a chain, they were having a hard time with it as well. Something at end of the chain was pulling away

"Oh my god… Shit…. What the he-"

He didn't even last a minute… before he knew everything had turned dark, there was nothing left as he heard his breathing slow, taking his very last breath

* * *

It was a school night, and students weren't allowed inside the school… but one managed to tape over the lock and snuck in unnoticed… and that girl was Charlie…

Pretty much your average girl, you know one who obsesses over fictional characters and the complete series of star wars… did you know she even got to level 40 and above on world of warcraft? But she didn't like bragging about it

To be honest she should have been studying but instead she's cramming, there was a huge test the very next day and she was basically cramming for it that very night. But not until she hacked into the test to get the answers

She was basically that one person to answers from… for a price… say… their limited edition Chewbacca sculpture…

Sneaking in wasn't the hard part, it was getting caught by the janitor or the guard on duty. She just needed to get into the offices, after a while of looking like a mission impossible reject she finds her way there

Immediately she logs on to the nearest computer and begins her magic "Oh, school firewalls… how I laugh at your mediocre attempts…" she tells herself, she looks around and figures… hey ghosts can't ruin your reputation, she wasn't exactly known to talking to herself when she's alone

After a while of hacking, she hears the door open. She lets a squeak in surprise and hides under the table. There were footsteps and it was heading into the records, she thought it was the security guard but when she took a peek it wasn't… it was some guy…

Sure he was cute in her standards, but that wasn't important now… what was important was what the hell he was doing here and why was he looking through the records? She had to act fast if that guy saw him well… they would both be in trouble

While he had his back turned, she slowly crawled towards the door, hiding under the other desks… she looked like an idiot honestly, she needed to be careful, very, very careful… but that all changed when she suddenly bumps into a trash can and knocks it over

She froze for a bit before realizing the guy was headed her way… she made a decision… in three seconds… she'd dart towards the door…

"3…" he was close "2…" she braced herself, she wasn't really the star athlete but she needed to be one now

"1!" she makes a dash towards the door, and makes it out in record time

"Hey!" she heard the guy shout, but there was no turning back now. She makes it out, now only if she could've used all of that in Physical Education…

As she was headed back to the dorms, she realized that she was a complete idiot "Shit!" she exclaimed into the air, frantically checking her pockets "Oh… that just great, way to go Charlie…" she tell herself, in her frantic attempt to escape she had forgotten the USB containing the test answers…

She was surely gonna beat herself up the very next day…

* * *

Sam couldn't almost believe what happened, there was a red headed girl… he was sure she wasn't a ghost… nor was she even a threat… and so… she was crawling under the desks this whole time… it was a thought he could barely imagine

He goes towards the only lit up computer and pulls a flash drive right under it... he quickly inspects it and deduces that it belonged to the girl

Stuffing it into his pockets he grabs what he can and leaves…

How did Dean convince him to sneak into a college, he really didn't know… he wouldn't stop nagging at him about it so what choice did he have?

Arriving back at the motel, he finds Dean sprawled out on the bed eating a sandwich and looking at… good knows what on his laptop

Sam immediately takes it off of his lap "Didn't I tell you not to touch my computer?" he says as he erases everything that Dean had even bothered not to close

"I said I'd borrow it…" Dean says dusting the crumbs off of his jacket

"Nope… No you didn't" Sam proceeds to fix his computer as Dean makes his way towards him with the half eaten sandwich practically stuffed in his mouth

He smacks Sam on the shoulder "So what'd you find out?" he asks him

Sam sighs "For the past two months four students were reported missing… three male, one female…. Only one body was found, the female was barely alive when they found her, she died soon after due to poison…"

"Poison?"

"Yep, snake bite…"

"Seriously?"

"She was found in the woods, so it's not that surprising…" Sam mentions as he proceeds to look through his computer "As for three other guys, no one's found them yet… nothing links them though"

"Huh… I got an idea…"

"Leave me out of it…"

Dean stared at Sam wide eyed and playfully punches his shoulder "Of course… why would you think that? So I've been thinking… I waltz into the school, as a student… possibly get laid by some teacher chick… and hunt those sons of bitches down…"

Sam knew Dean would do exactly that, but he couldn't imagine Dean blending in as much and would rather he sat this one out and he do the blending in… when he realized Dean had planned that out he sighed and said "Fine…"

"Knew you'd see it my way Sammy…"

Soon enough Sam found himself posing as some student inside the school, he didn't have to try too hard since it was a lot like his before

* * *

Heading into one of the classes he sits down and begins his little charade, because of the number of students he was very sure they didn't even notice him. He takes out a pen and pretends to write something; just as he places his hand into his pocket he feels the flash drive

He had almost forgotten about the girl he saw last night, he had checked the flash drive the night before and found test answers on it, typical stressed student… couldn't handle the pressure of having to cram so decides to get a cheat sheet…

He should give it back, but he wasn't sure where she was… all he was a flash of red hair dashing out of the door. But just as he started to think about it he spots a girl scurrying out of the door, with the rather similar hair style… there wasn't that many people with dyed hair so he chases after her… mainly because he wanted to give the flash drive back

* * *

This was the day, the day she'll probably get her ass kicked by her customer; college was not the right place to provoke her customers…

She heads into the bathroom and gives herself a pathetic attempt at a pep talk, no one was around so it was probably the best time

"Alright Charlie… you can do this… those dudes got nothing on you… they're no threat to you… they're not as worse as Rancors… rancors can kill you… ugh… what the hell am I doing?" she sighs and heads out of the bathroom

Just as she heads out a large type of human bumps into her making her jump out of her skin "Jesus!" she exclaims and fixed her eyes on the guy… and she almost lost her shit… it was the guy from last night

"Shit…" she mumbles

"What?"

"Nothing um… I should go now…" she mentions but suddenly realizes he wasn't exactly allowing her to leave, he just looked at her with a very confused look on his face "Can I… help you guy?"

"Oh… yeah…" he takes the flash drive out of his pocket and hands it to her "Is this yours?" he asks

She was screaming internally, and wanted to hug the guy for practically saving her life from a life of pain and agony "Yes…" she squeaked and took it from him "Um… yeah… thanks…"

"No problem…"

There was suddenly this awkward silence between them it only broke when the bell signaled the start of class "Oh… um… I should… get going then…" she darts past him and run to her class "Real smooth Charlie…" she tells herself

* * *

So Charlie went on with her day, without having weird guys follow her around like a bunch of love struck wookiees

In a midst of her thoughts she feels a tap on her shoulder, she turns around and realizes it was that guy again "Oh! It's you again guy…" she says awkwardly

"Yeah… um… I'm Sam by the way…" he reaches his hand out for a shake

She shakes his hand and happily says "Charlie… um… thanks by the way for giving back my flash drive… if you didn't well I'd be dead

Sam laughs "Yeah, don't worry… so I'm new here, mind showing me around?" he asks her

"Yeah! Just call me tourist guide Charlie…" curse her and her pathetic attempts to be funny "Um yeah… sorry about the dullness… people haven't exactly been themselves as of late…"

"Why?"

As if right on cue a group of menacing looking students appear out of the rooms, all wearing the same shirts… with that strange symbol on them, it was like a messed up letter 'S' to be honest

Both Charlie and Sam follow them with their eyes before returning to their previous conversation "Well aside from those freaks… the recent disappearances…"

"Disappearances?"

"Yeah… one of them I even knew… the guy's name was Jerry… he and his friend went out for the night and his friend said he never even came to his house… weird shit…"

Sam recognized the name Jerry was one of the students that disappeared, also there was something strange about Jerry's friend and decides to investigate even further

"So… what was his friend's name?"

"Ugh… Jackson… I think… only met him once, he traded his Han Solo poster for answers…" she knew he had checked the flash drive and saw the answers so she didn't really had anything to worry about

"Where can I find Jackson?" Sam asked, texting Dean the whereabouts so he could investigate and not let him do all the work

"Jackson lives right outside of campus with his parents, it's the house with the weird looking rooster… why?"

Sam immediately hides his phone "No reason…"

Dean hears his phone go off, he groans annoyingly due to his lunch being interrupted. It was a text from Sam

_Dean, there's a kid I need you to check out, he lives right outside of the school, look for a weird looking rooster_

_P.S. Get off of my laptop…_

_Sam_


End file.
